Beautiful Wind
by PyroMazoku
Summary: Well, basicly this is a SeiFuu (SeiferxFuujin) it's not going to be a lemon (thus the rating) and it might not have much yaoi in it (at least there's none in the 1st chap). Please read and review. ^_^


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beautiful Wind By: PyroMazoku  
  
I have high hopes for this story. If I'm optimistic, I just might finish my second fanfic (out of more than fifty in-progress). This is only the second fanfic I've posted on the net. I expect some reviews, people. My last fic I only got three. *sob* Lacking encouragement, but I'll try not to give up. This fic stars my eighth favorite FF8 couple (favoritest straight couple) ---Seifer and Fuujin, who (besides SeiferxSquall and SquallxZell) I find easiest to write about. Yay.   
  
Hope you enjoy the story and don't immediately click on the back button cause there is no yaoi in this chapter (undecided about the entire fic being yaoi-less.) Also, the mood of the story jumps around a lot. It can go from serious to ridiculous in an instant. Hope it doesn't bother you. ^_^  
  
For those of you who are still here and paying attention, here's the ever-so-needed-so-I-don't-get-in-more-trouble disclaimer:  
I do not own FF8 or any of it's characters. If I did... (I'm not even gonna go there). They belong to Squaresoft and Hironobu Sakaguchi-sama (I once had a dream that he personally asked me to work for Squaresoft. Cool, ne?) Please don't sue me. Please, please, please, please, please, please don't. Please don't take the sun from my eyes...(wait a sec, where'd those Weiss Kreuz lyrics come from?) Please don't take what little money I have.   
  
  
Key:  
'...' thoughts  
"..." talking  
/.../ emphasis  
*** *** *** scene change/time passes  
::...:: sound effects  
[...] you'll catch on what this is, I don't wanna ruin it for ya  
  
I hope I didn't forget any... Well, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
[Seifer was running. But his footsteps were not heard. It was so silent. So dark. He felt someone grab him from behind, jerking him from mid-stride. He yelled in surprise, but the sound only echoed in his head. Body groped, he tried to fight back. To push away the hands that were exploring his body. He couldn't see anything, hear anything, just feel. And what he felt didn't please him. He was pinned to the ground by his wrists as the person stradled his upper body, smothering his neck, his face, his lips with soft short butterfly kisses.  
  
'Stop it,' his mind pleaded, 'Stop this...'  
  
The person atop of him stopped, 'You don't like it?'  
  
The question wasn't spoken, more so...Seifer could hear their thoughts, as it must have heard his.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Too bad.'  
  
His body was tense under the others. He tried to fight back, to lift his arms up, to buck the person off his hips, but his body seemed frozen. As if Stone had been cast upon it.  
  
'I said stop!'  
  
'Just a little more.'  
  
'Not any! Get off of me!'  
  
'Not until you find pleasure.'  
  
'You're not helping at all.'  
  
'Then I must be doing it wrong. I know it. I am the key to your happiness.'  
  
'Sure you are,' he mocked.  
  
The person paused, as if thinking, 'What do you want in terms of pleasure? I am here for you Seifer. Let me help you. I thought you'd like it if I submitted to you sexually, but I guess that's not it. I'm no sorceress, then again you're no knight. Let me know how I can do it Seifer. How I can bring a truly happy smile to your face.' The person released Seifer, stood up, and walked away.]  
  
  
  
Fuujin slamed her fist on the keyboard of the computer, "RAGE!" Why did she always let her own feelings mingle in reality? It was a story. STORY. So why couldn't she write it like one? No matter how much she tried, she couldn't write a Seifer/Fuujin romance fic. No, stupid Seifer had to go ruin it all, and get in her head, make her type how he would've really acted had she come onto him. Grr... Of course Seifer didn't want her. What'd she do if he did. She sighed, erased the file containing her hard work, and started typing.  
  
"What are you doing, ya know?" Raijin asked, suddenly, peering over her shoulder.  
  
'Yikes!' Fuujin put her hands to the computer screen, blocking what little she'd typed so far, "NOTHING, NOSY."  
  
"Looks like something, ya know?"  
  
"EMAIL."  
  
"But you're not online, ya know?"  
  
"RAGE!" she turned around in her chair, her foot swiftly making contact with his shin, "BUSINESS MINE! NOT YOURS!"  
  
"J-just asking. I'm sorry, ya know?" he limped back to the couch, mumbling about PMS-y albinos.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"N-nothing, ya know?"  
  
Fuujin glared, "ANYWAY, DONE," she shut off the computer, "GOING OUT."  
  
"But what about dinner?"  
  
"MAKE YOURSELF!"   
  
Since when was she the cook around here? Had he really forgotten the time she had cooked and almost killed them all in the process? Seifer hadn't let her near the stove since, claiming that one-eyed albinos were the most dangerous pyromaniacs of them all. The explosion was an accident, but... Now she was reduced to microwaving dinner for those nights when Seifer was too tired to cook. Yes, the infamous ex-Sorceress Knight a magnificent chef, go figure.  
  
She'd gotten a few blocks before she felt a drip of moisture hit her head. The sky had turned gray as the clouds gathered overhead, "STUPID RAIN!"  
  
The posse had done a bit of town hopping since the end of Ultimecia's reign, and had finally settled in Timber recently. Their apartment was cramped, a small one bedroom, one bathroom place. Fuujin frequently found herself wandering the streets, trying to get away from it all. She loved big places, she couldn't stand the little apartment they all shared. Which was probably why she got the single bedroom to herself. Both Seifer and Raijin had insisted on it. They needn't have asked her twice. Her bedroom consisted of a small bed on one side of the room and three tall dressers on the other. One for each meber of the posse. A window was at the head of Fuujin's bed, the door at the foot, and the closet adjacent. The closet, being about one foot deep, 2 feet wide, couldn't even be considered a closet. It was a storage for their weapons. Well, except for Seifer's. He slept with his Gunblade like it was a teddy bear, only putting it in the closet during the day. Next to Fuujin's bed on her nightstand, lay her laptop. Well, it was kinda the posse's computer, but Fuujin had saved up her paychecks to buy it, so it was actually hers.   
  
"Fuujin!" a voice called.  
  
She looked up from where she'd been staring at the ground, while leaning against a wall. Seifer ran up to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, "Raijin get on your nerves?"  
  
She could blame her sudden mood swing on the dark-skinned blockhead, but then what? He'd probably say not to let Raijin's naivette get to her. If she told him it was because of him, he might take a step back, change the subject, and there would forever be this cloud of awkwardness when they were together.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE," she nodded, "RAIJIN, BLOCKHEAD."  
  
He shrugged, "Don't let him get to you. He may be dense, but he's a good friend, ne?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
He leaned against the wall next to her, "You are too. I know I should say that more often. You and Raijin are the only friends I got. And I...and I really appreciate it, Fuujin." he looked at the ground, suddenly finding a few loose pebbles on the cement very interesting, "Don't get me wrong, though. Fuujin, to me you're /more/ than a friend. I...um..." he paused, letting the sentence dangle.  
  
Fuujin looked at him, and realized he was blushing. This made her blush as well.  
  
"FINISH?"  
  
"Nah, nevermind," he ran his hand through his blond hair. Then leaned over and kissed Fuujin on the cheek, "You should get back to the apartment soon. Don't want to catch a cold in this rain okay? See ya!"  
  
He ran off, leaving Fuujin in a daze.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Seifer poured the water into the pot and set it on the stove to boil, "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat Raijin?"  
  
"Told ya I already ate, ya know? How come you got off work early?"  
  
"Work was slow," he worked at the Timber restaurant/bar busing tables and serving drinks. Lately, there hadn't been many customers so he'd been getting layed off earlier than usual. It was good because it gave him more free time, but bad because every ounce of money counted when it came down to it. They weren't going to live in this apartment forever. That was for sure. He was surprised they weren't already tearing out eachother's hair already. No, he promised them that this was only step one. That they'd get a bigger apartment, maybe one with at least two bathrooms (mornings were hell for the posse with only one bathroom) and another bedroom. He didn't really mind sleeping in the living room, but he knew Raijin would be wanting his own room sooner or later. The two took turns sleeping on the couch and the floor. Which reminded him that tonight was his turn for the floor. He sighed, watching the water boil before slowly pouring in the rice. He covered the pot with it's lid and let the food simmer.  
  
"You see Fuujin? She left, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, when I was coming home I saw her." He'd come so close to telling her, but was it really worth it? They'd been friends for more than ten years, all three of them. He wasn't about to ruin that friendship by telling a certain posse member that he liked her, then having her freak out. That would ruin the friendship. Unless he was 100% certain that she liked him back, he wasn't going to tell her. It might be never, but he would have to deal with it. Better she'd be with him always as a friend, rather than worse than that.   
  
"I'd stay out of her way, ya know? I think it's that time of the month."  
  
"Hmpf, she always has drastic mood swings. You know her by now. She's happy one moment and depressed the next. You got to know which buttons to push on her and how hard. You, /obviously/ don't," Seifer chuckled.  
  
"Not funny, ya know? She's never kicked you."  
  
That only caused Seifer to laugh again.  
  
Fuujin stormed through the door, her hair was dripping and her clothes were soaked through, "HATE RAIN!"  
  
"Shouldn't have went out, ya know?"  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
Seifer grabbed a towel from the linen closet and tossed it to Fuujin, who then used it to dry her hair.  
  
"There's leftovers in the fridge. If you want, I could heat them up while you go change into dry clothes," Seifer told her.  
  
"NEGATIVE. APPETITE GONE."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"GOODNIGHT."  
  
Seifer glanced at the clock and back at Fuujin, "But it's not even /that/ late."  
  
"WORK EARLY."  
  
"Yeah right," Seifer scoffed.  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
  
Fuujin worked for the Timber Maniacs. She wrote short stories and articles and got paid a decent amount of money. Unfortunately, the job didn't consist of her typing at the building. She was stuck at home on the computer typing all day for her weekly articles.  
  
It was unique that although she only spoke one to three words a sentence, her writing was quite the opposite. Her words were expressive, and helped readers visualize what she was writing. Two-thirds posse was impressed when she landed the job. Of course her fantasy stories about her and Seifer she kept to herself. Seifer would probably kill her after they moved to another town on the other side of the world.  
  
'Maybe that's what he thinks. He'd be embarassed to be coupled with some one-eyed, short-tempered, albino like me,' she thought to herself.  
  
Fuujin continued to work silently on her computer, letting the others think that she was still asleep.  
  
She could hear Raijin snoring. Of course he was still asleep. She also heard the sound of running water, meaning Seifer was in the shower.  
  
"I wish I was the water," as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she blushed, "Oh Hyne, I did not just say that..."  
  
She forced herself to concentrate on her work rather than Seifer. She had a deadline for a story today and she couldn't miss it. This month's rent was depending on it.  
  
::Click.:: ::Click.:: ::Click.:: She typed half-heartedly. The water shut off. Good, she could concentrate better if he was clothed.  
  
There was soft rasp on her bedroom door, "Fuujin?"  
  
'Quick! Pretend, asleep? Negative, awake. Working. Focus, Fuujin.'  
  
Another knock, "Fuu?"  
  
"ENTER."  
  
Seifer opened the door and poked his head in, "Oh, good. I didn't wake you. I just need to get a change of clothes and then I'll leave alright?"  
  
'Negative, stay. Clothes, unecessary. Make love? Fuujin, stop!!'  
  
She nodded, "GO AHEAD."  
  
He came in, wearing only a towel around his waist, his hair damp on his scalp. He rumaged through his dresser for a change of clothes.  
  
Fuujin was unable to type. She watched his reflection he was casting on the computer screen. He was so beautiful. She was sure he already knew it. It'd be hard for him to look in the mirror everyday and not see that. She watched as he grabbed his clothes and turned to her. He stuck out his tongue, childishly.  
  
"WHAT?" she asked.  
  
"You were watching me," he said.  
  
"WAS NOT."  
  
"Liar," he walked out of the room smirking, "You just can't keep your eyes off my sexy body."  
  
"SEIFER!" her face was red as she heard him chuckling as he went back to the bathroom to change.  
  
Grr...so much for concentration. She had to finish this story though. Aw, any old ending would do at this moment. She typed, slipped in her diskette of archived stories, and clicked 'save'.  
  
"ERROR?" she blinked at the screen in puzzlement, "RAGE!!!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Ahh, you actually got this far? ::bounces with joy:: I think this is the first fanfic I've ever written that is not yaoi or yuri. Be happy all you homophobics and SeiFuu fans! So, how is it? If you don't review, I'll never, ever write chapter 2!! I NEED encouragement. I CRAVE reviews. So please, if it isn't too time consuming, onegai?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
